Gabrielle
Gabrielle Gabe is a 10-year-old Pokemon trainer and the main protagonist of Gabe's Pokemon Adventures. History Little is known about Gabrielle's backstory, we do know that she has five childhood friends: Crystal, Erika, Katrese, and Annie and they used to hang out while their mothers cooked food. Gabrielle was raised by her mother and her older brother. Kathy sent her daughter to Pokemon Academy to learn more about being a Pokemon trainer which Gabrielle dreamed of. Pokemon On Hand This is a list of the Pokemon that are traveling with Gabrielle. Char♂ Char is Gabrielle's starter Pokemon. Pik♂ Pik is Gabrielle's male Pikachu. Eve♀ Eve is Gabrielle's female Espeon. Gabe caught her as an Eevee. Chika♀ Chika is Gabrielle's female Meganium. Gabe caught her as an Chikorita, during her travels with Gabe, she evolved into Bayleef and then Meganium. Mud♂ Mud is Gabrielle's male Marshtomp. As an Mudkip, he was abandoned by his trainer, Ray and Gabrielle found him and befriended him. After saving him from Team Rocket, he agreed to go with Gabe. After Gabe showed how much she cared for him, he evolved into Marshtomp. Fenna♀ Fenna is Gabrielle's female Fennekin. Gabrielle saved her from Team Rocket and she agreed to go with Gabrielle. At Professor Oak's Lab This is a list of the Pokemon that Gabrielle has stay at Professor Oak's lab in case she needs them. In one adventure season or another, they all traveled with Gabrielle. Ratta♂ Ratta is one of the first Pokemon Gabrielle ever caught. Pidge♀ Pidge is one of the first Pokemon Gabrielle ever caught Catty♀ Catty is one of the first Pokemon Gabrielle ever caught. Abby♀ Abby is a female Abra owned by Gabrielle. Bella♀ Bella is a female Bellesprout owned by Gabrielle. Bulb♂ Bulb is a male Bulbasaur owned by Gabrielle. Squirt♂ Squirt is a male Squirtle owned by Gabrielle. Lapra♀ Lapra is a female Lapras owned by Gabrielle. Pacha♂ Pacha is a male Pachirisu owned by Gabrielle. Emma♀ Emma is a female Emolga owned by Gabrielle. Skit♀ Skit is a female Skitty owned by Gabrielle. Deerlin♀ Deerlin is a female Deerling owned by Gabrielle. Dede♀ Dede is a female Dedenne owned by Gabrielle. Plus♀ Plus is a female Plusle owned by Gabrielle. Minus♂ Minus is a male Minun owned by Gabrielle. Lata♀ Lata is a Latias owned by Gabrielle. Sandi♀ Sandi is a female Sandshrew owned by Gabrielle. Aza♀ Aza is a female Azurill owned by Gabrielle. Amua♀ Amua is a female Amaura owned by Gabrielle. Minci♀ Minci is a female Minccino owned by Gabrielle. Roxie♀ Roxie is a female Vulpix owned by Gabrielle. Zoua♀ Zoua is a female Zorua owned by Gabrielle. Nidoria♀ Nidoria is a female Nidoran owned by Gabrielle. Glam♀ Glam is a female Glameow owned by Gabrielle. Purrly♀ Purrly is a female Purrloin owned by Gabrielle. Espa♀ Espa is a female Espurr owned by Gabrielle. Cynthia♀ Cynthia is a female Cyndaquil owned by Gabrielle. Nidorio♂ Nidorio is a male Nidoran owned by Gabrielle. Pichi♀ Pichu is a female Pichu and the second Pikachu evolution that Gabrielle owns. Pippy♀ Pippy is Gabrielle's second starter Pokemon that was given to her by Professor Rowan. She is a female Piplup. Category:Children Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:10-year-olds Category:PokeGirls Category:Anime Girls Category:Anime Kids